Mutual Love
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Kuroko menyukai Kagami. Kagami menyukai Kuroko. Tapi tidak ada yang megaku. Sampai ada konflik dan akhirnya mereka megaku akan perasaan mereka. YAOI - KUROKO X KAGAMI [ONESHOT]


**Mutual Love**

**LeoniaOtaku**

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik LeoniaOtaku  
>Author hanya memiliki fanfiction ini<strong>

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**

* * *

><p><strong><span>= Mutual Love =<span>**

Saat ini, di gym Seirin High, tim basket disana tengah berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk latih tanding dengan Kaijo high, sekolah dari salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai, Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko Tetsuya, duduk di lantai mengelus anjing husky tercintanya, Nigou. Walau begitu, Kuroko tengah menfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang. Dimana orang itu selalu ada di matanya. Cahayanya. Kagami Taiga.

Sudah lama, Kuroko Tetsuya memendam perasaan kepada pemuda tinggi tegap pemilik surai merah tersebut. Sejak ia pertama kali bertemu, ia sudah merasakan hal aneh di dalam dirinya ketika bertemu pemuda tersebut.

Hal aneh tersebut...

Adalah...

Cinta

"Kuroko-kun," ucap suara perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya melihat perempuan dengan rambut orange pendek tengah memegang sebuah note. Aida Riko. Kakak kelasnya, manager, sekaligus coach basket di Seirin.

"Ada apa coach?" tanya Kuroko sambil berdiri dengan wajah emotionless nya.

"Hanya ingin menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Baik,"

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga yang sekarang berdiri memperhatikan sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan wanita. Sosok pemilik surai baby blue dan orange. Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Aida Riko. Melihat mereka berdua Kagami hanya diam.<p>

Kagami tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak merasa sedang sakit. Tapi ketika melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, berbicara dengan orang lain, Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam dirinya.

Lalu Kagami berjalan kearah dua orang itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan. Tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan mendekati dua orang tersebut.

Tepatnya mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kagami ketika sudah berada di belakang Riko.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. Aku baru saja meminta Kuroko membantu mengambil beberapa file di ruang penyimpanan," ucap Riko dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi.

Mendengarnya Kagami hanya mengangguk dan matanya menatap Kuroko yang memasang wajah emotionless. Melihat Kagami menatapnya seperti itu, Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi hal yang dilakukannya membuat wajah Kagami memerah, karena yang dilakukan Kuroko, memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos merupakan sebuah hal yang amat manis.

"Kau kenapa Kagami-kun? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" tanya Kuroko pada Kagami sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang kecil ke dahi Kagami, untuk memeriksa apakah tubuh lelaki itu panas.

Tindakan Kuroko membuat Kagami langsung salah tingkah. Ia segera menepis tangan kecil yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aho!" bentak Kagami.

Mendengar ucapan Kagami, Kuroko melihat tangannya yang sudah ditepis Kagami, melihatnya dengan sedikit kecewa. Perasaan marah mulai muncul didalam dirinya. Kuroko lalu melihat Nigou, anjing yang tengah mengibas-ibaskan ekornya di dekat Kuroko.

"Nigou, serang dia," perintah Kuroko, membuat Nigou langsung melihat Kagami dan melompat ke arahnya. Sontak segera Kagami berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat. Nigou sekarang sudah menempel di bajunya sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekornya pada Kagami.

"Uwaaa! Kuroko teme!" teriak Kagami berusaha melepaskan Nigou.

Melihat itu Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Tch, Kuroko teme, awas dia. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh anjing menyebalkan itu menyerangku. Ada apa dengannya?" geram Kagami sambil berjalan menuju Uks memegangi tangannya yang memerah. Tangannya adalah korban dari bekas gigitan Nigou. Hal ini disebabkan oleh Kagami, karena berusaha untuk melempar Nigou menjauh.<p>

Ketika Kagami membuka pintu Uks, ia mendengar suara barang terjatuh di ruang sebelah. Ia lalu melihat tanda nama di pintu ruang sebelah yang bertuliskan Ruang penyimpanan. Kagami yang mengingat bahwa Kuroko telah disuruh Riko untuk mengambil sesuatu di ruang tersebut.

Menghela nafas, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kagami menutup pintu Uks dan berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan dan membuka pintunya. Ia memasukan kepalanya untuk mengecek apakah ada Kuroko disana. Bukannya menemukan pemuda bersurai biru, ia menatap sebuah tumpukan kardus yang tidak terlihat rapi. Jika dilihat dengan baik, seperti kardus yang baru saja jatuh.

Kagami berjalan masuk dan berdiri tepat di depan tumpukan itu. Lalu dengan samar ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ka... gami... –kun," suara pelan itu memanggil Kagami dengan lemah.

Mendengar suara itu Kagami membulatkan matanya. Suara itu, suara yang amat ia kenal. Dengan cepat, Kagami langsung mengangkat kardus-kardus tersebut. Tidak disangka bahwa kardus-kardus itu berat. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan tubuh kecil itu tertimbun oleh kardus-kardus tersebut.

Ketika kardus terakhir terangkat, ia menemukan pemuda dengan surai babyblue yang tidak lain adalah Kuroko, tengah pingsan diakibatkan tertimbun tadi. Dengan sigap, Kagami mengangkat Kuroko dan membawa nya keluar menuju ke Uks.

* * *

><p>Mata Kuroko Tetsuya, terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan dapat ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Ia sadar bahwa ia berada di uks.<p>

Segera Kuroko mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya yang diperban.

"Sepertinya aku tadi jatuh... Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?" ucap Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling dan melilihat kagami yang tertidur di kursi tidak jauh darinya.

Seketika wajah Kuroko merona. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa yang menyelamatkannya adalah Kagami. Senyuman mulai tampak di wajahnya. Perlahan ia turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah Kagami. Kagami yang tertidur duduk dan menundukan kepalanya membuat Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajah Kagami.

Ketika Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan Kagami, ia membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kagami yang sedang duduk. Kuroko mulai mengelus kepala Kagami secara perlahan. Setelah mengelus kepala Kagami, tangan Kuroko mengarah ke bawah menuju dagu Kagami dan mengangkatnya perlahan membuat wajah Kagami mengarah padanya. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah setelah melihat wajah Kagami. Wajah tertidur. Matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya teratur.

CUP!

Mata Kuroko terbelalak lebar. Lebih lebar daribiasanya. Hal ini disebabkan, mulutnya tersentuh dengan mulut lain. Mulut yang menciumnya dengan lembut.

.Kuroko.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Dan Kuroko dapat melihat bahwa Kagami sudah membuka matanya sekarang. Wajahnya pun memerah, semerah rambutnya. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia melepas genggaman tangannya di dagu kagami dan mengarahkannya untuk menutup bibirnya.

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada suara. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar.

"Suki dayo," ucap Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Kuroko sekarang menatap Kagami lebih kaget. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kagami. Tubuh Kuroko tertarik menempel ke tubuh Kagami yang kekar. Kagami memeluk Kuroko sambil mengelus rambut babyblue tersebut.

Nafas Kagami yang hangat menyentuh kulit putih Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah atas perbuatan Kagami.

"Kuroko, gomen..." ucap Kagami tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kuroko gugup.

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Itu... ng... Jangan kau pikirkan..." ucap Kagami sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya amat shock. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. Mata yang mulai mengumpulkan air mata disana. Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko langsung berlari keluar dari Uks itu meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terduduk terdiam.

Kagami menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku idiot,"

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Kuroko segera membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Berusaha menahan luapan emosinya.

"Maaf,"

Air mata Kuroko menetes. Mengalir melewati pipinya dan membasahi kasur. Mengingat kata-kata Kagami tadi, membuatnya semakin emosi. Ia merasa amat sakit. Mendengar hal itu, karena ia mencintai Kagami.

Sesuatu yang bergetar terasa di kantung celana Kuroko. Dengan enggan Kuroko mengambil benda tersebut yang adalah cellphone nya. Melihat nama yang tertera disana, takut menemukan nama orang yang telah membuatnya menangis.

.  
>Receive Call...<br>Kise Ryouta  
>.<p>

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bersyukur dan kecewa setelah melihat nama Kise tertera di layar cellphone nya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Kagami, itulah yang membuatnya bersyukur. Tapi, kecewa karena merasa Kagami tidak memperhatikannya.

Perlahan Kuroko mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi... Kise-kun?"

"Kuroko-chi! Oisashiburi-ssu!"

"...Kise-kun, kau berisik,"

"Argh! Gomen Kuroko-chi! Aku terlalu bersemangat! Hehe..."

". . . . ."

"Kuroko-chi? Kau disana?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa-ssu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Mendengar suara khawatir dari Kise, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia mulai menangis. Meluapkan semua isi emosi nya. Sedangkan di pihak lain, Kise mendengarkan Kuroko.

Setelah Kuroko menceritakan semuanya, ia menunggu jawaban dari Kise.

"Eto... Jadi dalam kata lain Kuroko-chi sebegitunya mencintai Kagami-chi?"

"..."

"Mendengarmu diam berarti jawabannya Iya. Hm... menurutku lebih baik kau menjelaskan semuanya pada Kagami-chi. Pasti dia akan mengerti. Sebab itu adalah kau, Kuroko-chi,"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya Kise-kun?"

"Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya! Ganbatte Kuroko-chi!"

Tut... tut... tut...

Melihat layar cellphone nya yang sudah hitam, Kuroko merenungkan kata-kata Kise.

"Sebab itu adalah kau, Kuroko-chi,"

* * *

><p>Teng Tong... Teng tong...<p>

Kagami, tengah duduk menatap kosong ke arah tv didepannya tidak berkutik medengar suara bell pintu apartemennya. Ia masih mengingat tatapn terluka dari wajah Kuroko ketika di Uks tadi.

"Kuso! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Kagami mulai menjitak kepalanya sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia lalu mengingat apa yang ia perbuat tadi. Menyatakan perasaan, menciumnya, dan memeluknya. Ia amat bingung dengan semua hal bahkan tidak menyadari suara pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Menyatakan perasaan?

Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Kagami.

"Tunggu... Tadi... Aku menyatakan perasaan? Aku... suka Kuroko?" tanya Kagami pada dirinya.

Memikirkan pertanyaan itu, Kagami hanya terdiam. Ia lalu mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aha... hahahahahaha!" tawanya terlepas ketika ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia berdiri masih tertawa dan berjalan ke cermin didepannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di cermin, menatap pantulan wajahnya.

"Hahahah... haha.. ha... sigh... aku idiot... Aku sudah dapat jawabannya... Daridulu, aku sudah dapat," ucap Kagami.

"Aku menyukai Kuroko,"

"Kagami-kun,"

Mendengar suara yang amat Kagami kenal, ia langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan membalikan badannya mendapatkan pemuda dengan surai babyblue sudah berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ku-kuroko! Ke-ke-kenapa.. Kenapa kau ada disini!?" tanya Kagami bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Aku... itu... Aku datang untuk meminta maaf dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Kuroko.

"Se-sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Kagami penasaran dan berusaha menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Sebelum itu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Eh?"

"Apa benar perasaaanmu seperti itu? Apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

Deg!

Dunia seakan berhenti. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, Kagami terdiam. Tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika ia menatap mata Kuroko, ia tertegun.

Kuroko... Serius...

"Aku..." Kagami mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku menyukaimu Kuroko!" ucap Kagami menyatakan perasaannya. "sejak kita pertama bertemu, sejak kita mulai bekerja sama, dan setelah itu dan setelah itu! Aku menyadari aku menyukaimu!"

Kuroko terdiam mendenger itu. Sedangkan Kagami menundukan kepalanya tidak dapat menatap Kuroko. Hening kembali muncul. Lalu Kagami mulai mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dan ia percaya jika itu langkah Kuroko. Walau begitu Kagami belum mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

Mendengar itu, perlahan Kagami mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kuroko. Tapi yang Kagami lihat hanyalah mata bulat berwarna biru muda dan rambut babyblue yang mendekat ke penglihatannya dan semua itu seakan terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

Cup

Kuroko .Kagami Taiga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Kagami. Air matanya pun menetes. Tangan Kagami mengarah ke pipi Kuroko, menyeka air mata tersebut. Kuroko memegang tangan Kagami yang menyentuhnya. Merasakan hangat dari tangan itu.

"Aku juga," ucap Kuroko membuat Kagami membulatkan matanya.

"Aku juga.. Aku juga menyukaimu Kagami-kun,"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kagami mencium Kuroko lagi. Dan Kuroko membalasnya. Tangan kagami menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya, Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dikarenakan membutuhkannya oksigen. Kagami menatap kuroko dengan tulus sama halnya dengan Kagami.

**"Aishiteru,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, fanfic YAOI pertama yang aku bikin! OAO<strong>

** Ini adalah fanfic request dari teman saya, yaitu AOCHII. Semoga kau menyukainya! ^^**

**Nah, para reader, gimana pendapatnya? Anehkah? Maklum pertama kali bikin. Hehe..**

**Mohon review nya!**

**Arigatou~~!  
>LeoniaOtaku<strong>


End file.
